


Incubus

by Qualyn



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types, Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fanart, M/M, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2773694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qualyn/pseuds/Qualyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Incubus!Q might just be exactly what Bond needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incubus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rehfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rehfan/gifts).



> My very first 00Q fanart for the [2014 00Q Reversebang](http://00qreversebang.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Here's the companion piece, an amazing story by Rehfan, [Incubo](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2759930/chapters/6188204)

 


End file.
